Two Worlds Collide
by You Can Try And Take Us
Summary: Aurelie Blu isn't a normal Capitol girl, she tries to treat others fairly. She hates when others call people out for something they can't fix, and she's been a victim of it too. So what happens when she meets Darius? *Story is better then the summary*
1. Aurelie and Darius

**And of course I start another Hunger Games story, but this time nobody goes in the Games! This time it's about Darius because I love him, he's just a cutie XD.**

**I only own Aurelie.**

My mother pulled my hair back, still trying to talk to me. Apparently deaf is not a word in her vocabulary. She didn't understand that I haven't been able to hear since I was six. Either that or she wanted to pretend that I still could.

Her fingers came into my field of view, she was snapping, trying to get my attention. I looked up at her from my chair.

"Aurelie, are you paying attention at all?" she asked, knowing that I wasn't. I shook my head no. "Come on," she tied my red hair into a ponytail, "we're going to be late and all of the good Avoxes will be taken." I mentally rolled my eyes. For some reason my parents wanted me to get an Avox, some to wait on me, I guess. But I could take care of myself, but the thing is, I was by myself. There were almost no other deaf people in the Capitol and we didn't have an Avox. My parents wanted me to learn sign language and make friend; apparently they thought they had to buy me friends.

Mother literally dragged me to the square where they sold the Avoxes. I began looking around, my mother not far behind me I finally found one. A male, not much older than me, with red hair similar to my own. I could tell he once had a spark of life, but it was lost along with his tongue.

I ran back to my mother, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the Avox and pointed at him.

"This is the one you want?" she asked. I nodded my head in response. "Okay." She sighed and went to go find the person who dealt with sales.

I grabbed a pen from my pocket and wrote _Hello, what's your name?_ on my palm and showed it to him. He looked at my writing and them nodded at my pen. I handed it to him, it surprised me that he was willing to answer. Then again I was his new boss and he probably didn't want to get on my bad side.

_Darius. _He answered.

_Interesting name, I'm Aurelie._ I wrote all over my arm.

_You write really fast, you know that?_ He attempted to smile, but it came out a grimace.

_Um, thanks? I guess?_ I wrote just as my mom came back. I quickly pulled my sleeve over my arm, I didn't want either of us to get trouble.

"All set, let's go." She said as if she couldn't wait to get out of here. Darius glanced at me as if to ask if she would always be like this, I just shrugged.

I could hide my arm, but I couldn't hide the palm of my hand. Once I'd helped Darius get settled in and gave him a tour of the house I tried to scrub the conversation off. My mother walked by and saw what I was doing, and saw the writing. She grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face her.

"Aurelie, what's on your hand?" she asked me, she tried to stay calm but I could see the anger in her eyes.

"N-nothing." I stammered, shrinking away from her.

"Do I really have to force it out of you?" she asked.

"Fine, I was talking to the new Avox, happy?" I rolled my eyes. My mother didn't like Avoxes but she knew better then to hurt one while I was around.

"You talked to the Avox?" Her eyes widened and she struggled to keep her voice quiet, if my father ever found out he'd throw Darius out into the street so fast it'd make his head spin.

"Yes, wasn't that what you wanted me to do?" I asked, which was true, Darius was here to help me learn sign language.

"No, not yet and certainly not in public." Mother scolded me some more.

"Too late, mother, I already did."

"We'll talk about your punishment later," she sighed, "just get that off your hand." She walked out as I continued to wash and scrub Darius and I's conversation off of the palm of my hand.

**I hope you enjoyed, REVIEW please?**


	2. The Punishment

**I am finally back with another chapter, woo!**

**I only own Aurelie.**

Mother's punishment wasn't as bad as one would think. Darius and I ended up scrubbing the tile floor in one of the longer hallways. I had a short attention span and I took this as an opportunity to "talk" to the mysterious Avox. Like I said, scrubbing the floor on our hands and knees wasn't that bad. I snuck glances over at Darius as many times as I dared let myself.

"I don't mean to pry but, what'd you do to become an Avox? You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering." I wrote on a notepad and slid it over to Darius's side of the hall.

"I was a friend to Katniss Everdeen." He replied. It suddenly all clicked in my brain. "What about you? How'd you become deaf?"

"I got measles when I was six years old and it left me like this." I admitted.

"And you never bothered to learn sign language?" he pushed the notepad back to my side of the hallway. I didn't get to read it before my mother came by for one of her quick checkups on us. I hid the notepad under my shirt and went back to cleaning. She nodded and walked away.

"No, there was no one to teach me, and I never thought about it until a few months ago." I answered once she left.

"I can always teach you." Darius informed me.

"I know, that's part of the reason you're here." I didn't know if anyone had told him and I didn't want to offend him or anything. We continued our work in silence.

"Ready for your first lesson?" the notepad came back in my field of view. I looked up and found Darius smiling at me. I nodded quickly for my answer, ready to learn. He took my hand, helped me up, and then led me to one of the various rooms for our first sign language lesson.

**I'm sorry it's a bit late, and short… REVIEW ANYWAYS!**


End file.
